Dentention
by Sliverloc303
Summary: Working with teenager is supposed to be rewarding-Jean Valjean would agree. If his vice principal wasn't a lunatic and his students would stop setting their lockers on fire.


**Detention**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

**So I saw this idea on tumblr from the eponinewould and enjolraswould posts. I'm not sure if I had to ask permission to use the idea so I'm sorry if I was supposed to. And please someone write something better than this.**

Principal Jean Valjean had been in charge of Musain High School for nearly twenty years. It was a good and rewarding job which enabled him to give back to the community as well keep an eye on his beloved daughter Cosette.

Working with teenagers was a task that was probably going to give him a heart condition in a few years but he stuck with it. Thanks to the disaster that was his own teenage years, Valjean wanted to make sure that no other child ever fell through the cracks.

His second in command, a strict man called Javert, however, had other ideas. His policy was more like "one strike and I will ruin your life for an eternity you good for nothing youth." Needless to say, they had their far share of disagreements over the punishment of students. However, one afternoon in March, Valjean and Javert were actually on the same page.

It had been a normal day; he and Cosette had picked up her friend Eponine from her house per usual, they had arrived at the school and everyone had gone about their day as normal.

At approximately noon, he spotted Eponine walking past his office window. He knew she should be in class; she knew she should be in class. Yet, she actually grinned at him and waved a nurse's note.

Valjean rolled his eyes as she disappeared; someone must have sneezed on Joly again. He made a mental note to talk to the boy about his obsession when the bell rang a few minutes later. Students passed by the office-he spotted Enjolras hurrying down the hallway to his government class. Grantaire shuffled down the tilted corridor, looking extremely hungover and paintbrushes sticking out of his back pocket as he made his way to art class. All was normal.

Until Combeferre and Courfeyrac sprinted past the window like maniacs and the rest of the student body followed.

Valjean's hands were frozen over his keyboard in shock; finally he got up and hurried out the door. He heard the shouting before he saw anything and he knew it was Enjolras. The boy was standing in the middle of a large circle of students, who all had their camera phones out like the little sh...socially aware people they were. The blonde teenager was shouting about something Valjean was sure was important but all the principal could concentrate on was the scorch marks on the boy's locker.

His jaw dropped slightly when he realised that it had been _set on fire_.

Combeferre must have put it out with his sleeve because he was now dusting the soot from it.

Valjean turned back to the guy standing in the middle of the crowd, still yelling at the top of his voice.

"...and it is beyond hypocritical that we pay taxes that he doesn't! Then he makes some speech about how we should cut down on luxuries when he is throwing lavish parties all week long!"

Valjean's eye twitched slightly and he was about to break the whole thing up when he spots Eponine grinning like a cat while leaning against her locker. He can clearly see some French flags peeking out of her bag-and he knows exactly where he has seen them before.

Finally Valjean stepped into the crowd and stopped Enjolras' tirade. "Understandably you are annoyed about your locker," he said, "I get annoyed about my garden sometimes but that doesn't mean I set it alight!"

Enjolras frowned and just replied, "This is a gross insult! I am simply taking a stand against the monarchist domination of a state that is already pressure economically and socially."

"Yes, yes, tell it to your therapist when you're older," Valjean muttered, taking Enjolras by the shoulder and leading him away. He spotted Javert hurrying towards him, ready to lay down the full hand of the law on the students but Valjean was getting a headache and he seriously didn't have the patience. He just motioned over his shoulder and muttered, "Eponine as well."

Javert seemed caught between confusion and determination but he eventually called out, "Thenardier! Why is it always you?!" as he passed.

A few minutes later, both Enjolras and Eponine were sitting in detention.

"You will be in here for the rest of the day and for two hours after school. After that we will discuss the rest of your punishment," Valjean said from the door with Javert by his side. "If you even think of escaping out one of those windows than-."

"We will hunt you down like beasts and you will wish you had never been born!" Javert spat out suddenly. Eponine and Enjolras, who were sitting with their arms folded, exchanged worried glances and Valjean turned to his vice principal in panicked confusion.

"What? No...you need to talk to somebody," he said to Javert before he closed the door on the two students. Javert simply frowned and marched off to patrol the corridors for anyone enjoying themselves.

Valjean thought about following him but instead just hoped he wouldn't harm anyone. Cosette had been standing outside the door, her books clutched to her chest.

"Papa, what are you going to do with those two? They have been fighting since they met; detention is not going to solve anything," she said softly.

Valjean sighed and gave her a gentle smile. "Sometimes, Cosette, certain people just need to be put in a certain situation to work out their own problems."

Cosette frowned and asked, "I understand but what could Eponine and Enjolras work out in an empty room for a couple of hours."

Valjean just started walking down the hallway with a neutral face. "Something that you do not need to worry about and defiantly something that Marius doesn't need to get ideas about. Plus I have bet going with your mother about those two."

* * *

"I can't believe you put pictures of the king in my locker!" Enjolras exclaimed as soon as the door shut.

Eponine rolled her eyes and leaned down to scoop his flags from her bag. She handed them to him and he snatched them back. As he put them in his own bag, Eponine got up out of her seat and sat down on her desk.

"Sorry but I thought it would be a laugh and your face was certainly worth it. However if I though you would set them on fire, I would have a least brought a fire extinguisher."

Enjolras shook his head at her, his arms folded tightly against his chest. Eponine watched as he stared straight ahead to the top of the room. She smiled and suddenly Enjolras was staring at her stomach instead. Eponine had sat herself down on his desk, legs underneath her body. Enjolras raised his eyes to look at her face and he asked, "Can I help you?"

Eponine shrugged and replied, "You're a really passionate person; that's why I did it. I knew that out of everyone, you are the person I would get the best reaction out of."

Enjolras snorted, "Thanks I guess."

"You know when I first met you, I figured you for someone who would break the rules."

This time, when he looked at her again, she was smirking at him. Tiered of having to look up, Enjolras stood up and then sat on the back of his chair, hoping it wouldn't tip over. They were eye to eye now and when he rested his arms on his knees; his hands were brushing against hers. "I would break the rules if the rules were morally wrong," he finally replied, "I hate anyone or anything that puts others down for the sake of their own pursuits."

Eponine nodded, "Ya, I kind of guessed."

This caused Enjolras to laugh and Eponine could help but notice that he looked even more handsome when he smiled. He caught her eye and stilled. They both sat in silence just looking at each other; probably for the first time since they had met.

Then Eponine leaned forward slightly and whispered, "You know, the detention room has a few morally wrong rules itself."

Enjolras nodded and with a suddenly dry mouth he replied, "Really? Well, I'm new here so you'll have to direct me in the best way to defy these rules."

Eponine rested her hands on his knees that smirk coming enticingly closer to his face. "Oh I'd love to but since you are such a passionate person, I fully expect you to destroy these rules into oblivion."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

When school let out and detention still had two hours to go, Valjean was starting think that he had made the wrong choice. He had left two teenagers in a private room for hours; bad idea 101. So he quickly hurried to the detention room, fully prepared to break up whatever had gone on.

He did not expect to find Jehan with his ear pressed to the door. Valjean walked up to the boy and said, "The doors are too thick to hear anything!"

Jehan jumped away from said door and stood in the hallway with a slightly guilty look on his face. Valjean placed his hands on his hips and asked, "Do you have any idea what went on in there?"

Jehan frowned slightly and then replied, "I could make a pretty good guess but as principal you wouldn't like it."

Valjean nodded once and then pointed a finger at the boy as he said, "I don't want the other students finding out about this."

Jehan shook his head and as he walked off he called back, "Don't worry; no one who goes here reads my blog anyway."

Valjean just ignored him-for now- and slapped his fist off the door. "Both of you out now!" he called and a few awkward minutes later, Eponine and Enjolras emerged from the room.

Valjean just rubbed his forehead as his headache continued to grow and he said, "Just leave and I will deal with you both tomorrow. And get that lipstick off your face Enjolras!"

* * *

The next day, the entire student body-and Javert-were crowded into the assembly hall for a seminar titled, "Our Emotions and the Healthy Ways to Express Them."


End file.
